Souvenirs de cendre
by Melody05
Summary: "Rouge sa couleur. Rouge sa douleur. Rouge les flammes qui avaient fait fondre le cœur de glace du Lieutenant. Rouges les souvenirs de cendre." Anniversaire d'Izumo CCC:


**HELL YEAH !**

**Bienvenu (e), très chers (es) camarades ! Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour fêter un jour béni par les cieux. Et oui, aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de mon dieu, l'amour de ma vie, le numéro un de mon cœur.**

**Aujourd'hui, Izumo est à l'honneur, bien qu'il y soit tous les jours pour moi, mais ça n'est qu'un détail C: *PAN***

**Donc, non je ne pensais pas être capable de faire quelque chose, mais oui en tant que fangirl incontestée d'Izumo d'amour, je me devais de me décarcasser pour lui. Pour vous prouver mon amour qui va au delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer *PAAAAAAN***

**(En vrai, j'aurais pa pu dormir si j'avais rien fait, ça m'aurait rongé jusqu'à ma moort. Mais passons)**

**Enfin, trèves de bavardages, je suis totalement dingue et je m'en excuse XD Oui je vous autorise à passer outre cette note d'auteur qui sert à rien C:**

**(En vrai vous avez pas intérêt parce que sinon, je vous crame C: )**

**Brefouille bonne lecture 8D!**

* * *

**Souvenirs de cendre**

Le soleil couchant de printemps commençait à teinter le ciel de couleurs rosées, de reflets orangés, alors que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à baisser son rideau de velours sombre sur le théâtre de la vie.

Depuis que les températures s'étaient adoucies, le fil des journées s'était vu allongé, et les habitants de Shizume prenaient le temps de rentrer chez eux profitant de la douceur du printemps. Les magasins laissaient alors leurs portes ouvertes un peu plus longtemps. Les bars aussi.

Dans un claquement sec, le barman d'Homra laissa sortir la flamme du boîtier métallique. C'était un nouveau zipo, couleur rouille. Un des nombreux cadeaux que lui avaient fait ses compagnons en ce jour si ordinaire pour n'importe qui, si spécial pour qui s'en préoccupait.

Il regardait l'engin d'un œil las, s'amusant à faire valser la flamme sous ses yeux bruns, dans le silence d'une pièce vide. Délicatement, il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et enflamma le bout du mégot avec habileté.

Un rayon de crépuscule vint se refléter sur la paroi métallique du zipo lorsqu'il le déposa sur le bar. Des myriades de faisceaux lumineux fusèrent à travers la pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité, baignée dans un rouge apaisant.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit avec légèreté, faisant tinter le carillon de l'entrée, alors que des talons claquèrent sur le parquet lustré.

Izumo vida ses poumons, laissant la fumée blanchâtre s'écouler d'entre ses lèvres, les volutes s'éparpillant tels de simples souvenirs mourrant dans l'air ambiant.

« C'est bien calme ce soir.

- Tu sais Seri-Chan, je crois que les gamins ont grandi. La turbulence, ils l'ont laissé à l'enfance. »

Un sourire vint fleurir sur leur visage, comme les bourgeons du printemps qui, titillés par les douces brises printanières, se permettaient d'éclore pour faire face au renouveau.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent comme les milles gouttes de la pluie qui venaient s'abattre avec la froideur de l'hiver sur la peau délicate des passants. Il la détailla alors furtivement en constatant qu'elle avait opté pour une tenue civile et non celle de Scepter 4. Ses cheveux étaient las et ses yeux légèrement maquillés. Et pourtant, son air restait toujours le même. Celui de la femme sans cœur.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi, aussi distante, aussi froide et ravissante. Mais il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet, parce qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de s'immiscer dans sa vie personnelle sans autorisation, parce que, il le savait, elle n'aurait fait que se renfermer davantage. Mais surtout parce que elle était un peu semblable à Totsuka, d'une certaine manière, et qu'il fallait la protéger et non la blesser. Et puis, c'est ce qui faisait son charme aussi, ce mystère qui semblait l'envelopper comme une douce couverture de soie.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Et toi épuisé. »

Ils avaient toujours étaient comme ça tout les deux. Tellement différent, et pourtant, étonnamment semblables. Ils avaient toujours su se parler d'égal à égal, peut-être parce qu'il étaient les mêmes, parce qu'ils assuraient le même rôle. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient, simplement ce qu'ils étaient.

Seri balaya la pièce du regard et un tas de papiers cadeau accrocha son attention. Un sourire discret fendit ses lèvres et un soupir les caressa.

« Ne fais pas attention, c'est un peu le désordre, mais je vais arranger ça. »

En désordre. Voilà un mot que Seri n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre de la bouche du barman. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il avait toujours était très pointilleux sur tout, mais majoritairement sur la propreté et le rangement impeccable de son bar chéri. C'est ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs toujours étonnée de sa part.

Il allait mal. Elle le savait. Il devait d'ailleurs s'en douter. Mais elle n'en parlerait pas, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Seri s'approcha du comptoir et déposa son sac sur un des sièges avant de prendre également place sur le plus proche.

Elle s'empara alors de la cigarette d'Izumo qui astiquait machinalement le comptoir du bar.

« Qu-

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton bar soit souillé par les cendres répugnantes de ta cigarette, je me trompe ? »

La blonde attira alors le cendrier vers elle et écrasa la cigarette encore entière sur le petit objet. Les traits d'Izumo se crispèrent à la vue de ce geste. Elle n'avait pas tord, mais de là à éteindre sa cigarette qu'il venait à peine de commencer…Il reconnaissait bien là celle qu'il avait surnommé Femme sans cœur.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un de ses sourires charmeurs. Parce que c'était une habitude. Parce qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Ce fut alors au tour de Seri de grimacer et ses yeux bleus quittèrent le champ de vision du blond.

Le silence flottait dans la pièce rougeoyante, mais ça n'était pas le genre de silence gênant que l'on voulait combler par tous les moyens. C a n'était pas ses silences que l'on voulait tantôt chasser, tantôt fuir. Non. C'était un silence apaisant. Un de ces silences entre deux personnes n'ayant pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Parce que finalement, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours été.

Alors Seri se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'observait distraitement, et elle se leva brusquement, faisant valser les particules de poussières dorées, faisant vaciller la flamme du calme apaisant.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu as était très gâté que cela t'octroie le droit de me servir un verre. Je vais ranger cet immonde bazar en attendant. »

Izumo laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Peut-être d'amusement, peut-être de gêne pour son manque de manière dont il faisait d'habitude toujours preuve. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient su le dire, mais après tout, qui s'en souciait.

Le barman s'exécuta et attrapa un verre pour servir la jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien demandé, et il savait que ça n'était pas par oubli ou parce qu'elle attendait qu'il le lui demande, mais plutôt parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, c'était devenu une habituée de ce bar, et lui, un dépendant de sa clientèle -ou peut-être juste d'une femme.

« Comment se fêtent les anniversaires à Homra ? »

Seul le bruit du liquide glissant contre la paroi de verre résonna dans le calme du bar. Izumo déposa la bouteille d'alcool sur le comptoir luisant avant d'ajouter la pâte d'haricot rouge avec dégoût dans le verre de la jeune femme.

_« __**Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Vous êtes des grands malades ! Vous voulez nous tuer !? Sortez de ma cuisine ! Aller, sortez avant que je vous crame moi-même ! »**_

_La voix d'Izumo résonna dans l'ensemble du bâtiment alors que Kamamoto et Misaki sortaient de ladite cuisine, l'air penaud. _

_« Allons, allons, ça n'est rien. Il ne faut pas s'énerver pour si peu Kusanagi-San. »_

_Totsuka s'approcha du bar, un sourire enjoué peint à l'encre indélébile sur son visage enfantin. _

_« Rien ?! C'est loin d'être «Rien » comme tu le dis si bien ! Ils ont failli cramer ma cuisine, et mon bar par la même occasion ! Tu m'entends ! Mon bar ! Mon précieux bar ! »_

_Si il y a bien une chose que les membres d'Homra craignaient plus que tout, c'était les moments de colères d'Izumo. Lorsque quelqu'un abîmait son bien le plus précieux, rien n'aurait pu l'apaiser. Même Mikoto n'y échappait._

_Misaki et Kamamoto avaient tenus à préparer un gâteau pour l'anniversaire d'Izumo, sous l'œil avisé de Totsuka. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait du se passer, mais malheureusement, le jeune garçon à la caméra s'était laissé distraire par Anna avec qui il avait joué un moment aux cartes en laissant les deux autres garçons seuls aux fourneaux. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il soit. _

_Le four avait donc faillit y passer, si Izumo n'avait pas eu la jugeotte de les garder à l'œil. _

_« Je vais arranger ça tu vas voir. Anna et moi allons sauver ton gâteau, compte sur nous ! »_

_Izumo alluma une cigarette avec nervosité et s'affala sur le canapé aux côtés de Mikoto qui regardait la scène en somnolant. Misaki et Kamamoto étaient sagement assis sur les sièges devant le comptoir et ne bougeaient plus d'un poil, de peur que le blond ne mette vraiment ses menaces à exécution. Les autres membres d'Homra jouaient aux cartes sur une des tables du bar en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mieux valait être prudent lorsqu'Izumo était en colère, tout le monde pouvait y passer._

_Un rire paresseux sortit de la bouche entrouverte de Mikoto alors qu'Izumo soufflait avec lassitude la fumée de sa cigarette. _

_« On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse tant ? »_

_Le roi rouge se tourna vers son bras droit et sourit en coin avant de se lever et de monter à l'étage. Décidément, Izumo n'était pas aidé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'insouciance de tous __**ses **__gamins. _

_Alors il écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier déposé au centre de la table basse et il se leva à son tour. Il s'approcha des deux catastrophes culinaires et les empoigna par le cou. Chacun des membres resta silencieux, attendant que la sentence tombe, priant déjà pour les deux âmes défuntes de leur camarade._

_« Merci. »_

_Izumo desserra son emprise et se tourna vers les autres membres du clan pour leur offrir un sourire bienveillant. Un bruit de casserole se fit alors entendre dans la cuisine, et le visage d'Izumo se décomposa. Il s'empressa d'aller dans le lieu du précèdent carnage, pour éviter une autre catastrophe pour la journée, sous les éclats de rire de chacun. _

Le bout incandescent de la cigarette d'Izumo s'effrita lentement alors qu'il finissait de lui expliquer comment s'était passé sa dernière fête d'anniversaire avec Homra. Malgré le regard mécontent de la blonde, il avait rallumé la cigarette qu'elle avait éteinte un peu plus tôt et qui maintenant, était quasiment totalement consumée.

Les cendres dégoulinèrent alors dans le cendrier. Ces poussières qui seraient bientôt remplacées par d'autres. Ces souvenirs qui s'effriteraient avec le temps, mais qui marqueraient à jamais les esprits.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous. Vous êtes vraiment des brutes incapables d'exprimer vos sentiments.

- Ouch. Tu es vraiment cruelle Seri-Chan.

- Et toi, tu es vraiment un imbécile. »

Seri qui avait pris place sur le canapé une fois le rangement terminé, se leva et déplissa sa jupe avec grâce. Elle s'avança du bar pour saisir son verre et bu une gorgée du liquide qui avait pris la teinte rouge des haricots.

Rouge sa couleur. Rouge sa douleur. Rouge les flammes qui avaient fait fondre le cœur de glace du Lieutenant. Rouges les souvenirs de cendre.

La blonde se pencha au dessus du comptoir et posa ses lèvres sur celles du barman. D'abord étonné de la prise d'initiative de la jeune femme, il ne bougea pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa avec douceur sa langue sur ses lèvres, qu'il lui rendit son baiser.

Passion, tendresse et peut-être, amour. Ils étaient comme ça eux. Après tout, ils avaient toujours étaient comme ça.

« Joyeux anniversaire…

- Merci Seri. »

La lumière du crépuscule s'effaça du tableau aux teintes orangées, pour ne laisser que le rouge des cendres des souvenirs incandescents, donnant naissance aux flammes de l'amour brûlant.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose C: J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que je n'aurais pas détruis mes persos favoris. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et à bientôt j'espère 8D !**


End file.
